Luna
|japanese_name= ルナ (Runa) るな (Runa)Seen on her "Gym Uniform for Exploring" and "Gym Uniform for Teams" SRs. |image1= LunaDOAXVV.jpg |caption1= Luna in Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Luna |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2018; DLC) |place_of_birth= Unknown |nationality= Unknown |date_of_birth= October 15File:Shtfnie.jpg |age= 18 |status= Alive |blood_type= O |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 149 cm (4'11") |weight= |measurements= B92/W56/H88 |eye_color= Blue |hair_color= Pinkish White |occupations= Scholar |relatives= Unnamed grandfather |hobbies= Field work |food_and_drink= Roasted sweet potatohttps://twitter.com/doax_vv_staff/status/951750941123858434 ; Green Smoothie |color= Moss green |japanese= Shiori Mikami }} Luna is a young girl who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation during the January 18, 2018 update for the DMM version, and the May 15, 2019 update for the Steam version. Biography Details on Luna's past are unknown, although she implies that she initially hailed from a very cold and poverty-stricken country. She also indicated that she participated in a bug catching contest when she was younger, and that she had once caught a beetle that was "the size of her face." She eventually became a traveling scholar. Eventually, she made her way to the Venus Islands, either due to wanting to research the history of their ancient traditions, or at the very least try to find their roasted sweet potato stash. Eventually, however, she collapsed on the beach due to starvation, where she was found by the owner and fed a roasted sweet potato. She then offered to be his partner to repay him. Character Appearance Luna has light blue eyes, a pale complexion and chin length whitish-pink hair in a bob cut with no bangs. She also has a shorter hairstyle without pigtails, as well as one that obscures her right eye. She also wears Native American tribe-style accessories both in her hair and on her outfits. She's also fairly short among the girls, being around Honoka's height. Personality She is noted to be self-absorbed, yet seems somewhat emotionless. She claims to be a scholar, coming to Zack Island to discover its secrets, although it's uncertain whether this is true or whether she is really just there for the roasted sweet potatoes, her favorite food, which she implies is because they give her fond memories of her time with her grandfather in her home country. Besides her love of roasted sweet potatoes, she is also implied in her character episodes and first birthday episode to have a large appetite. She is somewhat eccentric, as she tends to use rabbit like poses, putting her hands over her eyes in a similar manner to goggles, and even using the onomatopoeia for hopping ("Pyon" in the Japanese versions, "Boing" in the English versions). Largely because of her eccentricity and the way she worded her goals on the island, Ayane and Hitomi speculated that Luna may have been an extraterrestrial. She was also extremely secretive, as Helena herself noted when interacting with her. She has a tendency to be rather brash and reckless, for example in the "Targeted Island" Event Episode story arc, where she attempted to train for the Rivals Festival, but caused a panic among the island due to her interpreting "secret training" to mean train in the dead of night, which caused the Owner to fear that the island was the victim of corporate espionage by a rival firm when a shadowy figure was reported to be seen on the island. She was also shown to be either ignorant or unconcerned with social conventions, as she openly walked into the bedroom while barely wearing a towel in order to ask for Momiji's help applying lotions on her back, apparently unaware it was inappropriate, especially while Momiji had company in the form of the Owner. Despite her more self-absorbed nature, however, she was shown to care about the well being of others, as she volunteered to cheer on Fiona for her rock climbing, and even gave her some encouraging advice on how to do so during Fiona's second attempt. She also apologized to Hitomi for falsely claiming that there was one more hint to the treasure hunt. In the Japanese version, similar to (though not to the same extent as) Marie Rose, she also sometimes refers to herself in the third-person, namely when declaring she intends to cover actions and/or stating she's in the room. Etymology Luna is a name of Latin origin which means "moon," and is frequently used for people of Russian, Spanish, Italian, Romanian, and Portuguese descent. Relationships Honoka She and Honoka got along fairly well, as they both acted as cheerleaders to Fiona's strength building via rock climbing, and also offered her advice on how to do it. Similarly, both also were handpicked by both Momiji and the Owner to act as Mikos for the second New Year's festivities, including fortune telling, although Luna in particular was implied to not understand the concept of Miko shrine maidens at all, while Honoka, although familiar with the practice, was inexperienced with it due to miko shrines not existing in the shopping district. Luna also educated Honoka on the concept of Easter, or at the very least the Easter Bunny, when working with her and Kanna on an event relating to the holiday. Marie Rose She and Marie Rose acted as rivals during the Goddess Game, although the aftermath indicated that they were fairly friendly to each other outside of the game. She and Marie Rose later teamed up for field work during their free day, with Luna designating the latter to act as a captain, in reference to their current swimsuits' more nautical theme, and explored the island, as well as helping Marie Rose navigate through the jungle due to having prior experience travelling there. She then admitted to Marie Rose that part of her motive for exploring the jungle was to find the Owner's secret stash of roasted sweet potatoes, although they were not able to find it before dusk. Nonetheless, Luna did admit she found her bonding with Marie Rose to be far more important than finding the roasted sweet potato stash, and also implied that it was the Owner's idea for them to join up. Nyotengu Nyotengu once used Luna as a test subject in her hypnosis training by making her act as a cat. However, although it had initially worked, she ultimately returned to her usual self, with Nyotengu implying that it failed to work because Luna had no inherent interest in acting like one. Hitomi Luna briefly met with Hitomi when Ayane took her with her to ask Hitomi for advice. She also expressed shock when she learned that Luna was apparently an alien when Ayane briefly alluded to her as such, with Luna jokingly confirming it. In addition, Hitomi also freely explained to her the typical greeting used among Karate and other martial arts users was ("O, Osu" in the Japanese version and "Hai-Ya!" in the English version) when Luna expressed confusion to the term. She also trained Luna a bit in the concept, and later did a pose alongside Ayane with Luna, causing her to be rendered speechless. They also were paired up to find treasure on the island. It's also implied that she was familiar with Hitomi's training regimen, as she, when discussing an otherwise unrelated training session with Fiona regarding strength building for the Venus Festival, suggested having Hitomi train her due to having expertise on strength, only to learn from Fiona that she wouldn't even handle that kind of training after Honoka obliviously mentioned that Hitomi fights bears as part of her training. Ayane So far, Ayane is the person that Luna has had the most interaction with. Ayane largely was annoyed with Luna due to her odd quirks, with her also speculating that Luna's an alien due to Luna admitting she came to Venus Island to investigate the planet, as well as her overall eccentric nature, and often reluctantly tagged along with Luna for various adventures as well as accepting her request to be a friend, although the latter had Ayane making Luna swear to report anything she found in her investigation of the island as a condition to accepting, due to Ayane also trying to do her own investigation to the island. When initially attempting to refuse Luna, she implied that it was mostly because, thanks to her background, she had trouble with being trustworthy with even ordinary humans. It is heavily implied that she only ended up guiding Luna around because the Owner deemed Ayane the most suited for giving newcomers a tour of the island. Largely due to her own past, Ayane also hesitantly accepted Luna's friendly demeanor to her during the former's birthday party, although she nonetheless was glad she was present. Kokoro Kokoro acted as Luna's partner during the Goddess Games, playing the role of her henchwoman in Leifang's film, although Kokoro was slightly baffled by the role she was to play. Afterwards, they seemed to have a friendly demeanor to each other. Momiji Momiji and Luna seemed to get along very well, although Momiji was slightly embarrassed at having to do a Pyon pose at her request. They also worked together with a spa event, including going to the Jungle to get the necessary ingredients for the various lotions. Kasumi Kasumi was shown to be somewhat amused by Luna's quirky nature, as evidenced by the time she, Ayane, and Luna worked together to help set up the First Anniversary of the Venus Festival, as well as the clear card souvenir which depicted her chuckling as she watched Ayane scolding Luna while the latter did v-finger poses. However, while more tolerant of Luna's quirks, she is weirded out to a certain degree by them, as evidenced by her reaction to making a pose and declaring "Misty Blossom" subsequent to Luna making a similar declaration. Misaki They seemed to get along for the most part, with Misaki even calling her "Bunny Luna" ("Luna-Pyon" in the Japanese versions) due to the latter's eccentricity regarding acting like a rabbit. However, she once told her when meeting up with her for a job that they not do any more cat business, with Luna meowing in apology, referring to when Misaki and to a lesser extent Luna got hypnotized by Nyotengu. She did seem to have some respect for Misaki, as when meeting her sister Nagisa, she cryptically remarked that "the good thing is beautiful." Similarly, when explaining why she chose Ayane instead of Misaki to help her with acting as festival leader, she admitted that she would have felt bad asking for her help, with it being implied by Ayane's understanding her reasoning that she didn't want to put more work on Misaki due to the latter technically working at the island. Luna, after admitting that she never actually had experience with Summer Vacation due to constantly doing field work, was educated on the concept of Summer Vacations, or at least how they are celebrated in Japan, by Misaki. Tamaki When meeting her, she was disturbed by Tamaki's tendency to grope breasts, although to a lesser extent than the other girls. She eventually returned the favor to Tamaki later on, giving her a dose of her own medicine, admitting that she was interested in Tamaki's measuring. Tamaki also mentioned she was "cute" in the Wonderland-themed attire, with Luna taking it to heart enough that shortly after the festival she had to personally ask the Owner if he agreed with Tamaki's assessment. Leifang She and Leifang acted as rivals during the Goddess Games for a martial arts film that Leifang wrote, although the aftermath indicated that they were fairly friendly to each other outside of the game. Fiona She got along well with Fiona, and also aided her alongside Honoka during the strength training sessions. In fact, she alongside Honoka wore cheer outfits specifically to cheer her on regarding her training to give her support, with Luna in particular, prior to Fiona giving a second try on rock climbing, giving her some advice on how to pursue the challenge and not let it overwhelm her. Fiona in turn returned the favor later on by helping Luna with pool hopping, even supplying her with an appetizer outfit to allow Luna to maintain balance on top of the platforms, using prior experience with Tamaki. Kanna Kanna and Luna met each other while the latter and her friend Honoka were preparing for an Easter-related event. Luna, a very studious individual, was very interested in learning of Kanna's status as an Oni, in contrast to Honoka's shock. She also was slightly disbelieving of Kanna's claim of being able to summon thunder and lightning largely due to Kanna's earlier prank about claiming she was the same Oni that Momotaro encountered, with Kanna deciding to prove it to them. This resulted in Kanna accidentally destroying Luna and Honoka's outfits, although Luna largely forgave her for this due to the accidental nature of the event. At some point, Luna ended up becoming a minion of Kanna's, largely due to the latter bribing her with Roasted Sweet Potatoes, although she "defected" when Sayuri offered her another meal in return, much to the oni's chagrin. Owner She is shown to be fairly fond of the owner, largely because of his providing her with a roasted sweet potato when she was starving. She at one point even asked him out on a date. In the English version, she frequently addresses the Owner as "sir". She eventually went on a fieldwork expedition around the island to discover what she believed were the "ancient mysteries" of the island, and eventually shared a roasted sweet potato with the Owner when she discovered him asleep near the pool early in the morning, while also relaying a bit of her past to him, explaining why they were her favorite food. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2018; DLC character) Gallery Trivia *Luna is the third female character to be first introduced in Xtreme series. *Her rabbit-like poses and use of "Pyon" (in the Japanese version)/"Boing" (in the English version) is an allusion to the Moon Rabbit, befitting her name. *When meeting Hitomi in the Japanese version of the Messenger of the Moon event episodes and learning what the term "O, Osu" means regarding Karate, Luna, in addition to noting Karate, also briefly mentions Bushido when Hitomi explains what it meant. *According to the girl order in the game code, Luna is identified as "LUN".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *Even though Luna was born on October 15, her first birthday episode was released on October 14, 2018. She implies in the episode that the birthday was celebrated early due to the owner becoming "impatient." *Presumably because of her status as the first DLC character in Xtreme Venus Vacation, Luna is the only girl to have a teaser video released of her prior to her formal debut/announcement. *Luna is one of only two add-on/''Venus Vacation''-exclusive characters to not have her being in charge of a particular festival in her debut Event Episode, the only other being Kanna. She instead was subject to a tour of the island. **Luna is also one of only two Venus Vacation characters to not have a full body render on the official site, the only other being Misaki (not counting the nine girls who originally appeared in Xtreme 3 Venus and Xtreme 3 Fortune). *Luna is one of only three characters in Xtreme Venus Vacation thus far whose nationality is left unknown, the only others being Fiona and Monica. Misaki, Nagisa, Tamaki, and Sayuri are strongly implied to be Japanese from their names being written in Hiragana, whilst Kanna is an oni from Japanese mythology, and the original nine girls from Xtreme 3 as well as Leifang had their nationalities stated in prior games. However, Luna implied in her level 70 episode that she hailed from a very cold, poverty-stricken country. **Despite her non-Japanese origins, her "Gym Uniform for Exploring" and "Gym Uniform for Teams" has her name written in Hiragana, the former of which she implied in her first Event Episode was to ensure people knew who she was. *Although Luna doesn't appear in Dead or Alive 6 due to not being considered a fighter, some of her characteristics, and to a certain extent personality and occupation, were reused with the character NiCO. *According to Sakuta D during Famitsu's coverage of the second anniversary of Xtreme Venus Vaction, Luna was largely conceived as essentially being the opposite of Misaki in overall demeanor due to her being the first add-on girl for the game, and thus was given a more "wonderless" disposition and a unique view of the world. He also indicated that she gave him an opportunity to implement a setting that he liked.Famitsu 2nd anniversary DOAXVV coverage, page 104 **Concept art in the magazine for Luna indicated that she was going to have a similar build to Marie Rose, although in the final design she was given a fairly large chest. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters